


Just Desserts

by selim_nagisokrov



Series: Dinner Mates Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, J3 - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Knotting, Topping from the Bottom, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no rules, whatever the three of them are. Jensen's inability to say 'No More' puts him on his knees sucking cock. Not thinking ahead makes him wish Jared was his. Jared is Jeff's though, and he's only the third party, an invitee. This is never good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a piece of fiction and does not reflect on any truths about the people or persons in question.
> 
> Notes:   
> Selim Nagisokrov's Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic World: (Biology)
> 
> Alpha Males: Have external knots. Unless they have an erection, knots are loose skin around the base of the penis just above the testes that range in size of diameter. 
> 
> Alpha Females: Retractable Penis in the vaginal cavity that usually remains internal unless stimulated. Unable to have children.
> 
> Beta Males/Females: Humans are considered beta when they are unable to produce the hormone level to achieve an erection or are unable to produce children. All children before puberty fall in this category and typically omegas can fall into this category after menopause.
> 
> Omega Males: Penis is bulbus in nature and grows little in life due to a lack of testosterone in the body. It has no testes to allow ejaculation. Omegas have a second opening in their anal cavity that opens during their heat, allowing higher chance fertilization. Able to produce children.
> 
> Omega Females: No penis, has vaginal opening in both the anal cavity and vaginal area. Able to produce children.

The arrangement was simple in terms that there were no rules. Jensen came over, he knotted with Jared, and he left. There wasn't a concept of his, only theirs. It was their house, their mateship, their bed. It was a privilege, he figured, just to be invited to join something special. It should have been a simple concept with no strings attached, but each morning Jensen was finding it harder to dress and leave.

For the life of him, Jensen doesn't know how he gets himself into these situations. He always had a problem saying no when warning signs are in place. It was a weakness that he swore every year to fix, yet it still remained constant. 

It's this reason - his inability to say 'No More' - that lands him in this spot. He is not, he stresses, bisexual. Alpha-Alpha pairings are unheard of and omega-omega pairings get hoots from the alphas, but is still frowned upon by the mainstream culture. While there is a movement to push relational equality, it's not a fast paced project and it doesn't mean Jensen's sexual orientation changes over night. He likes his beta boys and girls, and loves his omegas. Alphas he could take them or leave them.

Jeff... isn't like most alphas. He's pleasant to be around and makes Jensen laugh. At work they can fall into chatter easily, moving from the most recent thesis being printed to a band that just came out. They're two peas in a pod with almost a twenty year age difference. Jensen's not going to drop to his knees any time soon and present like a bitch, nor is he lining his own dick to get a piece of that ass, but he's not against opening his mouth and letting the very strong scent of male fill his senses.

Wearing what he was the day he was born, Jensen keeps his hands on Jeff's hips and works his mouth carefully up the pulsing cock. It's bigger than an omega's cock, weighing heavily on his tongue. It's different. Jared is watching with half-lidded eyes, brain smoking from the intense orgasm Jensen had given him only moments before. He has one wish, to see the Alpha's together. Jeff had jerked Jensen off and Jensen was giving oral.

It wasn't fair, but Jensen is an idiot when the blood rushes to from his brain.

His only request is to have complete control. No face fucking. He wants to get used to the sights and sounds before he lets the older man have a field day. 

Closing his eyes, Jensen swallows down another inch, hallowing his cheeks and enjoying the firm press against the back of his throat. It's like brushing his teeth with a very thick toothbrush. A little unnatural, but not bad. He slides back, rolling his tongue along the underside while his top teeth press into his folded lips to leave a pleasurable drag in its wake.

Jeff moans, grip tight in Jensen's hair.

The next time Jensen leans forward, he swallows down the head and burrows his nose into the coarse curls at the base of Jeff's cock. He can feel the heavy skin of the forming knot along his mouth trying to increase in girth and seal and carefully he hums. The vibrations move through his cheeks, leaving a faint trace of pleasure through him as Jeff curses above him. 

Jeff's semen is salty, with a familiar tang to it. It takes Jensen a second to place it and when he does, he can't bite back the moan fast enough. It's Jared he tastes. Jared always tastes like Jeff's semen in his lower mouth. Swallowing the other alpha's cock again, the younger male pressing his tongue along the bulge before sliding back to allow his hands to wrap around the thickened knot. Although he can't practice his deep-throating, it doesn't stop Jensen from thrusting the spire in and out of his mouth.

His eyes close and he's lost in the movement. Forward, back. He watches how his teeth slide along the top, never rough. Semen pools against his tongue, thick and plenty. This is the second knot of Jeff's that has been stopped. He'll need to let it run its course eventually. Jensen pries himself back and focuses on the angry purple tip, licking up a cloudy bead of semen like a starving child.

He dips forward carefully again, his nose pressed against the dip of his fist. Inhaling, he enjoys the rip scent of the other alpha and opts to glance up, taking in the sight of Jeff with his eyes closed and mouth agape. It's a good sight, Jensen decides as he loosens his hold on Jeff's knot. Under his ministrations the older alpha's hips roll forward, the thickness of knot pressing against Jensen's bottom lip.

Jensen moves his hand to his lap where his own cock brushes against his stomach. He's going to come undone in this position, he just knows it. 

Thick fingers touch his cheeks and Jeff whispers to him, "It's going to be all right." And Jensen knows it will be even as the Alpha rocks forward into his mouth.

It's as uncomfortable as being at the dentist, being told to open his mouth as wide as he can, but knowing it can't go any further. His teeth are covered, jaw aching. Jeff eases out so he can better align the tip with Jensen's throat.

"Take a deep breath."

Jensen does just as the cock slips further in his mouth, the knot working past the line of his lips. It feels like his jaw's going to break. His hands move back up to Jeff's hips, tightening his grip around milky thighs as he tries to work on breathing through his nose. A load is poured down his throat, but he can't taste it back there. His tongue jerks under a pulsing vein, the tip against the heavy knot locked in his mouth.

Jared's soothing hands work through his hair. "You're doing good, Jensen. Swallow." Jared kisses behind his ear and Jensen's groan is glottal. No one touches his cock. He needs to work the schematics of this out. He's held in place by sturdy hands, swallowing a tea spoon of semen every twenty to thirty seconds. From the sides of his mouth there is spit, slipping down his chin and onto the floor. He's a mess.

Under his fingers he can feel the spasms of Jeff's muscles, solid and firm. The man's restraining himself from thrusting forward and choking Jensen. It's good.

It's forever before Jeff's knot is small enough to slide out of Jensen's mouth. Coughing, Jensen spits up some semen onto the floor, fingers working on the line of his throat to relieve of strain. 

There's no strength in him to fight being carried to the bed. His muscles feel so heavy and strained. Adrenaline courses through his system. Is this what it feels like to take a knot? He shivers as Jared sinks onto his cock, brown head thrown back and neck exposed. 

"Ja-d," He pants softly as he watches the little omega cock bounce on his stomach. Between tan thighs he can also see his own cock disappearing into darkness, puffy skin wrapped around it like a vice. He's glistening with Jared's lubrication already. "Fuck," He whines.

Jared rides fast, taking in Jensen more readily than any mouth. He's designed to take big cocks, large knots. He'll ride until there's not an ounce of strength left in his body and then he'll let his big alpha's mount him like a bitch in heat. Jensen can feel his knot gorging, the blood rushing from his head. He won't last long and both Jeff and Jared know it.

When he knots his bitch, Jared pulls forward until Jensen's tugging on his rim. It gives him better access to kiss Jensen's numb mouth. "You were beautiful," Jared kisses the line of his jaw, "Took it so deep." He shivers after, anal muscles tight around Jensen. "I can feel you in my womb."

"Going to knock you up," Jensen breathes without thinking.

Jared shivers again. _Another kink._

"Fill you with my babies, won't be able to tell which are Jeff's and which are mine." He puts his hands on Jared's hip, pushing the omega down onto his cock. They're locked firmly into position and his dick spasms deep, leaving nothing unmarked. "Mine, mine..." Jensen moans to himself.

Later, when he's cleaned up and nestled at the edge of the bed with Jared firmly locked between him and Jeff, he feels the jealousy boil in his gut. Jared's not his and never will be. 

He never thinks about the long-term, and that's how he gets into these bad situations.


End file.
